Pheonix and Turtle, Seraphim and Murderer
by Ice Dragon of the North
Summary: What if Kai and Max already knew each other before the Bladebreakers were formed. What if someone is hunting them down for who they used to be, what they used to do . . .


Ice Dragon – Okay, I've had this idea running through my head for the last millennia or so and never wrote it down. Just so you know. Anyway, usually when I dream up stuff out of thin air, I skip the beginning, start at the middle, and never manage to get to the end so the beginning may be kind of disconnected or . . . weird . . .

Also, contrary to any belief you may harbor, THIS IS **NOT **A KAI-MAX YAOI FIC, GOT IT!

Like I said in _Transformation On The New Moon_, I accept any review you care to give, pure praise, flamer, or otherwise. (FYI – this takes place during G-rev, supposing G-rev doesn't exist and never will, okay?)

* * *

Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN BEYBLADES! If I did, you'd know. There'd be fire serpents (you know, like water serpents, only with lava and stuff) galore.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Found Out **

The Bladebreakers were at Max's mom's house in America. There was a tournament here so Max and his mom had decided it would be easier on everybody if they waited in America for the tournament to begin. The friends, not including Kenny who was talking with Dizzy about blade modifications, were currently looking through some boxes because it was raining outside, and they didn't have anything better to do. Max had remembered that there was a bunch of stuff up in the attic from a long time ago and suggested they look through them. They had just uncovered a box full of albums when they heard Kai, who had been reading downstairs, call out.

* * *

While the rest of the group dug around in the attic, Kai sat in the living room. He was reading Running with the Demon and was getting to the part where Nest's grandmother was attacked by the demon, so when the phone ringing interrupted him, he wasn't very happy with it. Kai let out a low growl of irritation, set the book down, and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello. This is the Tate residence, Kai speaking. How may I help you?"

"Are you Kai?"

"Yes. Didn't I just say that? Now who am I speaking to?"

"Snake Fang, the spokesman for the Bloodstained Angels. You know, your and Max's old street gang?"

"Why are you calling? I thought we left."

"You did, but we . . . I'm so sorry Kai, but we've been black mailed by a rival gang. Max is the best cold-blooded killer out there and you were a very powerful leader. They want to make sure that you guys don't rejoin the gang. They want us to kill you. And merge with them. None of us know what to do. They have the Lady and are holding her hostage!" The voice was growing hysterical.

"Fang-Fang, calm down. Now tell me, which gang is threatening you."

"The Dragon's Claw."

"WHAT! They're what, TWICE the size of your gang! I need to talk to Max about this. You still use the old headquarters?"

"Yeah. Come visit and tell us your conclusion because, frankly, we're out of ideas." The voice sounded as if the speaker were on the verge of tears.

"Got it."

Kai put the phone down and yelled, "Max!"

* * *

As soon as the Bladebreakers heard their captain call out, they grabbed the newly discovered box of photo albums and rushed down the stair. They saw Kai sitting in the living room with his arms crossed, drumming his fingers against his arm and looking very worried. The instant he saw his team enter the room, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Max, I need to talk to you," he said, then added, "In private." Obviously curious, the blond blader followed his captain to Kai's bedroom. The remaining boys looked at each other, shrugged, and started going through the photos.

When Kai and Max reached Kai's room, Kai pushed Max inside, closed the door, and locked it. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Max to do the same. Kai ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed. He started talking.

"I got a phone call from the Bloodstained Angels a while ago, Max."

Max looked at him in surprise. "I thought they cut us loose. Why'd they call us?"

"Well, according to Fang-Fang, they did, but the Dragon's Claw gang is threatening to kill the Lady if the Bloodstained Angels don't kill us and merge with them." Max paled.

"WHAT! IF THE LADY DIES, THE WORLD WILL BE THROWN INTO A STATE OF CHAOS FOR THE NEXT –" Max paused and calmed down a little before continuing. "Why do they want to us gone, anyway?"

Kai stared at him in disbelief and slowly shook his head. "You're WAY too modest, you know that?"

"What?"

"Hel-lo, Maxie. You're only _the best killer in the history of all gang activity_!"

"I guess . . ." Max paused and pondered the information before continuing. "I think we need to rejoin. It'll be safer that way, and we can help if –."

"If what?" Kai cut him off. "If the Lady dies, we'd be about as much help as a couple of dead bugs."

"Well, at least we'd be loyal dead bugs!"

"Maybe, but dead bugs, nonetheless!"

Thus started a heated argument which lasted for about an hour. Finally, they came to the conclusion that Max's idea would probably be the best course of action. That finished, the two boys started working out the details.

"So . . . how do we explain this to the others, Kai? I doubt they'd take it very well if we just walked up to them and told them all this."

"You've got a point. Why don't we just make it up as we go? That would probably work better."

"Yeah, we'll do that."

The two boys got up from Kai's bed, unlocked and opened the door, and walked down the stairs to join the rest of the Bladebreakers. When they got there, all of the boys were crowded around Ray, who held the photo album. Max called down to them from the stairs, "Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Ray stood up and carried the album over to let his team-mates see the photo. It was a picture of a boy that looked just like Max, only, his hair was streaked with black dye, he was wearing a black shirt with a white skull and cross-bones dripping in blood, and he was smiling innocently with his head cocked to one side, holding up a sharp-looking knife in his right hand. The knife was purest silver with an emerald green handle and the outline of an angel in crimson. The angel had no facial features, but other than that, it was extremely detailed.

"Hey Max," Ray asked, "Did you have an evil, Goth twin brother?"

"I-I . . . um . . . w-well . . ." Max stuttered then sighed in defeat. Guess we'll have to explain everything after all, he thought. "Actually guys, that _is_ me." All the Bladebreakers but Kai stared, shocked. They all looked from the boy in the photo to Max, who was smiling sheepishly. "_You_!" they all gasped in unison.


End file.
